1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an adjusting method for adjusting a stereo image and particularly relates to an adjusting method and an image processing device using an optimization algorithm.
2. Description of Related Art
A stereo image is composed of images of two or more different viewing angles. A stereo image display displays an image of one viewing angle to the left eye of the viewer and displays an image of another viewing angle to the right eye of the viewer, for the brain of the viewer to create a three-dimensional image. However, the images of different viewing angles are displayed on a planar screen. Thus, the eyes of the viewer are focused on the screen, and the three-dimensional image created by the brain is before or behind the screen. Such a situation may cause the viewer to feel uncomfortable or dizzy. Generally speaking, the viewer may experience the aforementioned uncomfortable situation when the created image is too far away from the screen.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating the capture of a stereo image.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is a distance between video cameras 110 and 120, and the video cameras 110 and 120 capture the images of an object 130 at the same time. The images taken by the video cameras 110 and 120 form the stereo image. Because the distance between the video cameras 110 and 120 is fixed, when the stereo image is displayed on a large-sized screen, the three-dimensional image created by the brain may be too far away from the screen.
Considering the above, how to adjust the stereo image to provide the viewer a better viewing experience is an important issue in this field.